Precious Stone
by CowGoMoo
Summary: Emerald had the typical tragic childhood, so she runs away in search of her brother, but she gets more than she ecpected includin becomin a newsie and meeting the notorious Spot Colon, but hating him is more difficult than she expected. rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

The wet cobblestone pavement echoed under her feet as she ran. Cold white puffs of air formed with each panting breath and thunder boomed overhead. Audrey stumbled blindly through the rain. Gradually she slowed gasping for breath. The streets went silent. Audrey kept moving, constantly looking over her shoulder. Her clothes were soaked and her head was spinning. Her body shivered uncontrollably as she dragged her feet along. Audrey had no idea where she was or where she was going. She couldn't hold herself up much longer. Her body fell, scrapping her knees, and she curled up in the entryway of some building. Suddenly, an excruciating pain grew in her head, a voiceless scream was all she could manage before her dark green eyes fluttered and she went limp. Luckily for her she fainted not two feet from the Manhattan Lodging House.

X


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up ya lazy bums!"

The words rang throughout the lodging house as some Newsies heads shot up in shock; only to be buried again by their pillow. Kloppman, the owner of the house, went around making sure everyone was awake, even if it meant jabbing them with a broomstick. Boys flooded out of their rooms walking zombie-like to the bathrooms. Lastly, Kloppman went to the room at the end of the hall. It was smaller than the rest, and rightly so because only one person was allowed to sleep in there, and that of course was Jack Kelly, the Manhattan leader. However, to Kloppman's surprise Jack was already awake and dressed standing idle by the door.

"What's the rush Cowboy?" Racetrack said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," Jack responded, lost in his thoughts.

Before Race could respond Mush burst through with his face gleaming.

"Good mornin!" He announced.

"What's your problem?" Blink asked annoyed.

"Met a nutter goil," Mush winked.

A groan could be heard across the entire floor, but Mush just chuckled and walked off to the showers.

Jack stood there unfazed by any of this. He just leaned against the wall and waited.

"Any day now fellas," he said impatiently.

"Cool your horses," Blink said.

"Speaking of horses," interrupted Racetrack, "Anyone wanna place a bet on this new filly, guarantee winna."

"Would ya quit talkin bout ya damn bets." Blink commented

"Yea, once youse stop bein a moron." Race said giving him a shove.

Jack smirked as the two boys started wrestling.

"Jus clean up ya mess when ya done," Jack said stepping over the brawlin pair, "I'll wait for youse outside."

Jack reached the end of the wooden steps and looked around the main floor. The lodging house was actually quite homey. Ya got your main floor where the fun happens. Past the check-in is a large room with a few worn out couches, chairs, and tables where the boys play cards and hang out. The second floor was the biggest. It had three rooms, not including Jack's, those were for the older newsies. The other bunks were sprawled out in a main, central area along with bathrooms and showers in the corner. By Jack's room there was also a small private bathing area. The third and final floor was just an attic. All it had was some dust, and maybe three or four beaten up mattresses. However, it was the only way to get to the roof, or have some peace and quiet. Jack pondered about visiting the roof now, he always enjoyed seeing the last few twinkling stars fade out, but he could hear the newsies finishing up so he decided against it.

"How's it goin Kloppman?" Jack said walking over to the front desk. He picked up a sign-in book and started flipping through it.

"Alright Jack," Kloppman responded as he removed the book from Jack's hands.

Jack laughed, "Dat's good. Tell da boys I'll be outside."

Kloppman nodded, caught up in paperwork, and with that Jack headed for the door. Little did he know the shock he was in for.

Jack took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Outside the sun hadn't even begun to reach over the tops of the buildings. He was reaching for his matches when he looked down. He saw her. The cigarette crashed to the floor.

"Oh shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** Hi, ok some chapters might be a little short and sorry if nothing interesting happens for a bit, I'm a sucker for detail so I try to include everything, but no worries a plot shall be coming soon.**

**Also I don't own anything ya'll might recognize from **_**Newsies**_

**Love all reviews, good or bad**

Panic ensued

"Move!" Jack demanded.

Newsies dived out of the way as Jack nearly ran up the stairs with the stranger's listless body in his arms. Murmurs of confusion spread throughout the lodging house. Kloppman frantically searched for a medical kit.

There was determination in Jack's eyes as he headed towards his room. He practically kicked the door down to get it opened.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead," Jack begged silently as he laid the girl gently on the bed.

He was about to feel for a pulse when suddenly, her eyes shot open and she made a loud gasp for air. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin.

She searched the room and finally locked eyes with Jack's. He looked down into the pleading bright green that stared back at him. Jack was about to speak when those same eyes rolled back and her body once more went limp.

Newsies started to crowd around. Kloppman hobbled into the room with a bowl of water and a wash cloth.

There was a silence that seemed to last forever as he examined the girl.

"She's alive, a bit scratched up but nuttin serious. Prolly jus passed out from exhaustion." Kloppman stated.

"So, what now?" Jack said. For some reason he felt responsible for the girl.

"All we can do is wait." Kloppman responded.

Again there was silence.

Eventually Race spoke up, "Hey Jacky-Boy youse stay here. We'll come by near lunch ta check on ya."

"Thanks Race." Jack said thankfully.

Race turned, "Alright ya bums, nuttin to see here, get out, scram." He pushed the younger boys out.

"See ya later Cowboy," Mush said patting Jack on the back.

Jack nodded as Mush and Blink walked out. Kloppman was the last to leave.

"Call me if ya need anything."

"Thanks, for...for everything."

"No problem kid," Kloppman said, "Keep her head cool," and with that he left leaving Jack alone with this strange new guest.

Jack pulled up a chair and finally got a good look at the girl. She had a few cuts and bruises throughout, and her knuckles were red as if she had been fighting. From what he could tell she had dirty blond hair, but it was still wet and covered in mud. He dipped the cloth in some water and placed it on her head. Then he leaned back and did the only thing he could.

He waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**READ: Ya know when I read other people's stories and there are always those people that constantly request reviews, I never understood, until I wrote a story. Reviews are flippin awesome! So go ahead, give it a try.**

Audrey's eyes flared open. The mid-day sun was shining through the window. Everything was a blur and her body ached. She willed herself to roll over, but then she noticed it, something was off. She was pretty sure she didn't pass out on a bed.

She sat up quickly in shock. But then the pain caught up to her. Audrey moaned, grabbing for her head.

"Easy der," a voice near her cooed.

"Ahhhh!" Audrey jumped, turning to see a boy sitting next to the bed.

The boy chuckled a little, "Hey, calm down."

"Please... don't hurt me," Audrey said backing against the bedpost.

"What?! I aint gonna hurt youse," the boy said shocked.

Audrey blinked away the fuzziness and got a clearer look at the stranger.

He was fairly handsome with hazel brown eyes and sun-kissed cheeks. When she made eye contact he gave a small smile while pushing back his chocolate brown hair.

"Soo, umm are youse alright?" He asked.

Audrey didn't answer, she was taking in everything around her; the bed, the window next to it that just looked down into another alley, the dresser against the wall, and the slightly cracked open door across the room.

"Hello?" The boy waved his hand.

Audrey focused back on him, "Where am I?"

"The one and only Manhattan Lodging House." He smiled and spread out his arms.

_Lodging house, like for the Newsies? _She thought.

He wore the usual work boys' clothes and his shirt was smudged with ink, but added to his appearance was a bright red bandana and a cowboy hat that hung around his neck. His body was well toned and he carried himself with an air of leadership.

"Youse don't know how worried I was. Ise thought you were dead. Scared da crap outta me."

Audrey still didn't know what to think about this strange boy who had apparently brought her here. Also she tried her best to comprehend what he just said; not only was her head throbbing but he had a heavy New York accent. However, as her head cleared she was able to understand better.

The boy continued, unaware of Audrey's confusion, "...I figured ya need food so one of my boys is getting somthin for ya." He paused, "And dey betta hurry soon I don't want ya passin out again," he laughed to himself.

Audrey finally decided to speak, "I'm...i'm feelin much better."

A big smile spread across the boy's face and then shock, "Ohh!" he exclaimed, "How rude of me. Da names Jack, Jack Kelly, but some people call me Cowboy." He held out his hand.

Audrey looked into his eyes and then at his hand, but remained silent.

"Youse can trust me," he reassured, his voice smooth.

Audrey wasn't sure who she could trust anymore. But this boy, he seemed so...genuine. Gradually she reached her hand out to his.

"I'm...I'm Audrey."

Jack grinned, "It's a pleasure."

Just then Audrey's stomach made an enormous growling sound. The two looked at each other, eyes wide, but then Jack burst into laughter filling the room with sound. Audrey couldn't help herself she started to laugh too. It was nice. It made things a little more comfortable, and it helped Audrey relax because she couldn't even remember the last time she wanted to laugh.

Jack sighed as a young newsboy timidly entered the room. He handed Jack a paper bag.

"Thanks Les," Jack said, "any news from da boys?"

But Les's attention had shifted to Audrey. He walked towards her like a timid puppy. Audrey looked from Jack to him.

"You have Really green eyes," Les finally said.

Audrey smiled, "ummm, thanks?"

"Wanna buy a newspaper!?" Les said excitedly.

Jack laughed, "Alright salesman, our guest here is tired, time ta run along."

Sadness flickered in Les's eyes, but it was gone in a second, "See ya Cowboy." Les gave Jack a quick hug and then ran off.

"Uhh sorry bout dat," Jack said.

"Quite the admirer ya got there." Audrey commented.

"Yea..." Jack's face got a little red.

Audrey smirked, "I think it's adorable."

Jack let out another sigh, but there was humor behind his eyes.

"  
>"Oh here," Jack handed her the bag.<p>

Audrey pulled out a turkey sandwich. Confusion spread across her face; she wasn't use to this kind of hospitality.

"No worries. Jus say thanks, and ya can pay me back later." Jack said. He knew.

Audrey held the sandwich. It did look really good, and after staring at it like an idiot for five minutes she offered,

"Ya want half?" It was the least she could do.

Jack was surprised, but a Newsie never turns down food, "Well if ya insist."

He went over and sat down next to Audrey on his bed and tore the sandwich apart. For the next few moments chewing was the only sound that could be heard.

"So," Jack said catiously, "What brings ya to Manhattan?"

Audrey froze.

"It's ok," Jack said quickly, "Ya don't have to tell me."

Audrey gave a small smile. She figured Jack had encountered many people with terrible pasts, he was a newsie after all, but he wasn't trying to force himself into other people's business. She liked that. And it couldn't hurt to give away some small details, maybe he could even help.

"Well," she started, "I'm...I'm actually lookin for my bruddah." Then she added, "And ya know, a new life."

Jack smirked, "Let's jus say ya passed out in the right place." He joked. "Of course youse can stay here. Ever thought bout bein a newsie?"

Audrey's eyes lit up, "Ya mean it!? I'll do anythin."

"Alright, first thing tomorra, youse sell wit me, and I'll introduce ya to da crew."

Audrey was so happy. Finally some good luck came her way. She could just hug him, but she controlled herself.

Jack stood up, "Youse can sleep in here tonight. I'll talk ta Kloppman bout getting ya a bunk." He walked towards the door.

"Wait, Jack," he turned. Audrey paused looking for something to say, "Umm... thanks."

"No problem," and then he was gone.

Audrey nestled herself in the covers, and slept the best she had in months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Alright guys the story is about to speed up and get a little more interesting (hopefully). So don't give up, keep reading!**

"Hey, wake up," a voice spoke softly.

Audrey forced her eyes slowly open. Jack was standing above her.

"Up." He instructed.

Audrey sat up.

"Here put these on," Jack tossed a pair of gray pants and green suspenders on the bed. Audrey just sat there, "We aint got all day." Jack said more forcefully

Audrey moved quickly pulling her muddy hair up in a ponytail.

_I need a bath,_ she thought, but there was no time, they were already the last ones out. She tucked the white blouse she was already wearing into the gray trousers and pulled up the suspenders. She flung the skirt she had been wearing into the corner and went out to meet Jack.

"Cant forget dis," Jack said pulling a newsie hat from his pocket. He placed it on her head, "Now ya look perfessional."

Audrey smiled. Jack went downstairs nodded to Kloppman and walked outside. Audrey jogged to keep up with his long strides. He slowed once they got a good distance from the Lodging House and started to talk.

"Ya night wanna start gettin up before da boys ta get to da bathroom. Deres a few bunks in da middle of da room but dos are mostly for younger kids. So we might jus bring anutter one into da goils room and youse can sleep dere for da time bein." Audrey nodded at the information.

They were almost to the Distribution Center when Jack started staring at Audrey with puzzlement.

"What?" she said uncomfortably.

"I was jus thinkin dat youse needs a nickname," he looked at her again, "Maybe Race can come up wit one. Ahh here we are."

Newsies were everywhere. The gates were already open and many had bought their papers.

"Dis is where ya buy ya papes. We call it da Tower." Jack took her arm and went up to the front of the line.

"Da usual," Jack slid over some coins.

The man behind the counter scoffed and passed back a giant stack of papers. Audrey noticed two other boys behind the counter watching her hungrily. She avoided eye contact and followed Jack to a group of boys.

"Hey fellas, dis is Audrey."

One boy with short curly brown hair and chocolate eyes stepped up.

"Well hello there," he kissed her hand, "Me names Mush."

Audrey blushed.

"Cool it lover boy," a short kid with a cigar said pushing Mush out of the way, "Racetrack," he said, "Or Race for short." Audrey shook his hand.

Next a cute blonde haired boy with an eye patch approached, "I'm Blink, ya can probably tell why. Are ya feelin better, Jack wasn't da only one dat was worried."

Audrey nodded and gave him a smile, she liked him.

Then she met Crutchie, Bumlets, and Skittery before Jack called her over to him.

"Remember da kid from yesterday? Well dis is his bruddah David."

Audrey noticed he looked a little uncomfortable in his newsie hat.

Then Jack turned to her, "Ya ever sell papes?"

Audrey shook her head.

"Den I guess youse is lucky you sellin wit me."

Race walked up, "Yea, Jack's da best."

Jack pulled a chunk outta his own stack of papers, "Heres twenty papes. We'll see what ya got. Oh and Race, find her a nickname."

Audrey held the papers to her chest as Race studied her. He finally said,

"Well all she's got is dose eyes. Dats da only standout feature I see. Like two lil green stones. Ha dats it!" Race said patting Audrey on the back, "Emerald, ya new name is Emerald."

Jack looked at Race and then back at Audrey.

"Perfect. Ok Emerald," he emphasized, "Dat money aint gonna collect itself we betta get movin. See ya Race." And with that he took off causing Audrey, now Emerald to scurry after him.

Jack pointed out all the streets Emerald should remember and how to get back to places like the Lodging House and the Tower. He also showed her places where the Manhattan newsies often like to hang out.

After the tour Jack eventually stopped and started to yell out headlines, real and fake. People were already lining up to buy a paper. He was so charming Emerald had to stop herself from buying one from him as well. When the crowd cleared he looked at her.

"What are ya jus standin there for?"

Emerald realized she had just been gawking at Jack and hadn't even attempted to sell her own papers.

"I'm... I'm not much of a talker," she stammered.

Jack sighed, "Ya got a voice don't ya. Here say dis."

He whispered in her ear.

"But.."

"Jus do it, and be loud."

Emerald took a deep breath and shouted,

"Mayor's Mistress is Pregnant!"

The real headline read- _Mayor's sister-in-law just had a Baby._- but close enough.

Soon people gathered around all anxious for this 'new' headline. And Emerald happily sold each paper with a smile. When they were gone she turned to Jack.

"That was amazing!"

"Yea I am," Jack smirked

"Hush," Emerald shoved him playfully.

"Hey show a lil respect to your leader," he laughed, "Rule numba one kid, if ya wanna make it in New York, lie."

They continued walking. Jack sold all his papers in no time. Emerald had a little more trouble, but surprising she managed to sell all twenty, with help from Jack of course.

"Next is lunch," Jack said.

Emerald's ears perked up, she hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"But first we gotta stop in Brooklyn," and then he added with a hint of warning in his voice, "Stay close."

* * *

><p>"I never been to Brooklyn," Emerald said with wide eyes as the Brooklyn Bridge towered over them.<p>

Jack laughed at her expression.

"Alright but keep ya head down until we get ta Spot, Brooklyn's not keen on newcomers."

Once they reached the docks Emerald understood why Jack had said that. Rough lookin newsies all stared past Jack to glare at her. Her eyes stayed down and she followed Jack's feet.

"Well if it isn't da one an only Jack Kelly." A voice said from above.

Emerald was so focused on keeping her head down that she hadn't noticed Jack stop and she ran right into him. A few soft chuckles could be heard along with Jack's annoyed sigh.

"sorry," she whispered.

"Well Jacky-boy whadda we have here?"

"Spot I'd like ya ta meet Emerald, our new newsie." Jack said pulling Emerald next to him.

Emerald finally looked up. Ice blue locked on to bright green.

"Well, quite the gem ya got there." The boy said.

Emerald's eyes were fixed on him, she couldn't look away.

The boy was shorter than Jack but taller than her. He had on bright red suspenders and a rusty looking key hung around his neck. Parts of his dark blonde hair was sticking out from under his newsie hat. There was a gold tipped cane attached to his belt and a hand crafted sling-shot hung from his back pocket.

His eyes were the most piercing Emerald had ever seen. This boy was gorgeous there was no doubt about that.

Then Emerald noticed there were at least three girls standing around him; two brunettes and a blonde. They were all in Vaudeville looking dresses and their hair was curled in ringlets in exactly the same way.

The boy stood up, brushed the girls off, and hopped down off his throne of crates. He strode towards Emerald.

"I'm Spot." He winked at her.

The vaudeville girls did not approve and they eyed Emerald suspiciously.

Spot circled Emerald like a hungry dog. When he was behind her he spoke in her ear,

"Or you could call me the King of New York." His hand grazed her spine.

Emerald's body tensed at his touch, and anger flowed through her.

"More like the King of Arrogance," she spat. She did not like to be toyed with.

Jack let out a laugh, but Spot's eyes flashed with anger. He was soon in front of her.

"What," he growled.

Emerald was about to retort but Jack stepped between them.

"Hey cool it, she's new."

Spot turned to Jack, "Well she betta learn fast or she might get herself hurt wit dat mouth."

_Like ta see you try,_ Emerald thought. Sure she was shy at times, until someone made her angry. And a cocky prick like this Spot was all she needed to go off. She had delt with too many men who thought they could walk all over her because they were 'charming'. Emerald knew a player cant be trusted and they never change.

Jack kept Emerald behind him while he talked to Spot. She zoned in and out of their conversation.

"Yea dis kid had da guts ta steal from some of my men," Spot said angrily, "He was fast, but he's gonna pay."

"What he look like?" Jack asked.

Emerald zoned out and stared at the waves crashing against the dock. Jack turned to face her and she snapped back to reality.

"Alright let's get lunch."

Emerald smiled; finally they could leave this place. They started walking away but then Jack yelled back,

"See ya Friday, at 7:00."

"Yea yea," Spot responded giving one last glare to Emerald before they walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry, I haven't posted in like a week. This chapter is a little long and has some violence, but I'm sure you'll live. Anyway continue reading and review if ya get a chance**

"What was that all about?" Emerald asked when they got back to Manhattan.

"Jus tellin Spot bout da poker game dis Friday," Jack responded, "Oh and you missy," he turned to her, "Ya don't talk all day and when ya go ya smart mouth Spot Colon. Youse better be more careful."

"I don't see what's so scary bout him." Emerald retorted.

"He's da Brooklyn leader, and he don't like ta be messed wit. Jus be nice."

Emerald rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! He's a good guy once ya get to know him." Jack said, "Ya lucky, he must have liked something bout youse or else he would have beaten ya right then an there."

"Ha," Emerald laughed, "Yea, couldn't ya tell we was best friends?"

Jack chuckled, "Play nice."

"Fine," Emerald said disgruntled, "For now."

They walked for a bit, then Emerald spoke up again,

"What was Spot sayin bout someone stealin from him?"

"Oh dat, yea Spot was mad cuz some pickpocket took money from some of his boys. Pickpockets, we call em lifters, and Newsies don't usually mess wit each udder but we don't get along either."

Jack went on to tell Emerald that newsies basically hate pickpockets because they can often steal more money in a day than what a newsie would make fairly in a week. Pickpockets are quick, but they cant fight and any newsie that catches one beats the living shit out of them.

"So ya got ya own lil street rat war goin on," Emerald commented.

"Dey da rats!" Jack said scornfully, "They almost as bad as scabs, at least people can tolerate newsies."

"So what's Spot gonna do?"

"If he catches da kid youse can bet he's as good as dead." Jack said indifferently.

But Emerald cringed at the thought of boys killing over money. It seemed like something rich old men should be doing instead.

She tried not to think about it as they walked into a restaurant called Tibby's. A little bell rang as Jack opened the door and Emerald saw a bunch of faces from this morning, including some new ones.

Jack led her over to a booth where Race, Mush, and another girl newsie were sitting.

"Heya Emerald," Mush greeted, "Like da new name."

Emerald nodded in thanks.

The girl newsie then stood up, "Finally!" she exclaimed pulling Emerald into a hug.

The look on Emerald's face was pure confusion, but the girl continued,

"We needed anutter goil, our supply was gettin thin."

The boys at the table laughed at Emerald's bewilderment.

The girl finally noticed, "Your not use to people touchin you are ya?"

Emerald shook her head vigorously.

"Sorry," the girl backed off a little, "Ya never know wit da new ones. My name's Raven by the way. I'm Bumlets lil sister."

She had jet black hair and eyes so dark they looked like two coals in her head. You could tell she and Bumlets were siblings.

Emerald calmed down and said reassuringly,

"Sorry I freaked out, I jus didn't expect it. I'm Emerald, and your right, it's good ta meet anutter goil."

Raven's face lit up and she turned to the table, "See guys, I can make friends."

They all laughed as the two girls sat down, jack pulled up a chair and ordered for himself and Emerald.

"Jack, I owe you enough already," Emerald protested.

"Ya can pay me back by not complaining when I do somethin nice for ya."

Emerald shut up, but one thing she hated was being in debt to someone. It would have to be paid someday.

Friday night arrived in no time.

That morning Emerald had sold with Raven. The two were becoming good friends. Raven was outgoing and nice to practically everyone; whereas, Emerald was more timid and didn't warm up to people as fast. That's why she was surprised how quickly she trusted Jack. He had definitely become her best friend these past few days.

Anyway before they went to sell Raven was joking around, she loved playing tricks on her brother. So while he was in the tub she hid all of Bumlets clothes. When he got out all he had to cover himself with was an old newspaper.

Everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter as-

"_Trolley Strike Drags On"_

-Covered his unmentionables.

However, it made Emerald think of her own brother and why she ended up in Manhattan in the first place. She missed him like crazy and was determined to tell Jack that she needed to find him, or at least find out what happened to him.

* * *

><p>It was about 7:15 when Spot walked in the lodging house, just as Emerald was coming down the stairs. Both stopped in their tracks.<p>

Spot has his hand on his cane.

"Hey there Gem, how's it rolling?" He said arrogantly.

"My names Emerald."

"I know, "Spot said like he didn't care and started to walk towards the lounge.

But Emerald caught up and stopped in front of him.

"Jack told me to play nice, I suggest you do da same."

Spot smirked and leaned in closer, "We'll see, but I don't take orders from Jack sweetheart." He pushed past and left her standing there speechless.

Damn he was hot.

But Emerald knew he was trouble.

Jack came down the stairs.

"Spot's here." Emerald stated.

Jack looked at her suspiciously.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything." She sighed.

Jack snickered and put his arm around her, "Well I'm glad ya controlled ya self."

Emerald leaned against him, "Yea next time he might not be so lucky."

They walked to the lounge ready for the party to begin.

That night Jack introduced Emerald to the Queens, Bronx, and Long Island leaders. He said it was important that each leader knew which newsie belonged where. She couldn't be sure but she felt that Spot kept glancing in her direction.

The poker game was mostly for the leaders, the second in command, and any older boy who had money to spare. Jack wasn't much of a player, but Race made up for both of them.

The first couple of games were the most exciting. Manhattan had already won a fair amount of money, but that wasn't the only thing, honor and bragging rights were on the table also. Emerald loved the happy and carefree atmosphere. For one night a month the Burroughs could get together and act civil. It's amazing how mood can change once ya hand out a deck of cards and a few drinks.

As the night moved on it got a bit calmer. The younger kids had been sent to bed and the last few players were folding out. Emerald decided to go outside for some fresh air. She leaned against the building and closed her eyes.

A few minutes past and then she heard someone else walk outside. She opened her eyes expecting to see Jack.

"Oh no," she exclaimed.

It was Spot.

"Hey Gem, ya miss me?"

"Ugh, like I said before..."

"I don't care what ya name is," Spot cut her off.

"Oh dats right ya jus wanna get in to my pants. Silly me," Emerald said sarcastically.

Spot moved closer to her. They were face to face.

"Didn't Jack say ta be nice?" he smirked playfully.

"Yea, but it wouldn't be so hard if you weren't such a jackass."

Bam!

Spot slammed her against the brick wall. Emerald let out a small gasp of pain surprised by how quickly he moved.

"I warned ya dat mouth would get ya hurt." Spot said in a low voice, his hot breath on her neck.

Emerald was actually scared now. He was stronger than she expected and he had her pinned pretty tight.

Memories flooded back; the beatings, the blood. Her brothers face. She was all alone.

Her eyes shut tight, "Please," she whimpered in a shaky voice.

Suddenly the pressure was gone. She cracked open her eyes and saw Spot backing away. He was angry, but also perplexed. He scowled at Emerald. It was quiet. She thought she saw an inkling of worry in his own eyes, but it was replaced by even more anger.

"Consider yourself lucky." He snapped. Spot then stormed off towards Brooklyn without another word.

Emerald just stood there.

_What just happened?_

Jack came out looking anxious

"Where's Spot?"

"He left."

"What happened."

"Nothin."

Jack looked at her.

"Seriously nothing!" Emerald yelled at him.

"Hey, easy der, I was jus wonderin."

Jack stretched his arms towards her. Emerald practically fell into his embrace

She wanted to go home; to her home before the accident. She wanted her brother back and she wished she never met Spot Colon.

* * *

><p>That night she had terrible nightmares. She was being tormented and chased. She tossed and turned, and eventually woke up in a cold sweat with a scream still lingering on her lips.<p>

Jack was by her side in an instant with Raven close behind.

She told them not to worry and go back to bed. Jack didn't buy it, but Emerald persisted. In the end, Jack's own weariness convinced him and he sluggishly walked back to his room. Yet Emerald laid there with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling, for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>A few days passed without too much trouble. Emerald was becoming a decent seller and could afford her own food now. She even knew her way around Manhattan. And then one day Jack came to her.<p>

"Hey Em."

Emerald was sitting on a couch in the lounge area reading a book David lent her. Her and Jack were the only ones around.

She looked up from her reading,

"Hey Jack."

"Umm," he began, "Well ya know all those things I did for ya when ya first got here?"

_Uh oh, _Emerald thought, she closed the book.

"Yea..."

"Well I'm gonna need a favor in return."

"Ok," she said hesitantly.

"Well, Race is at the tracks, Mush and Blink are in Long Island, Raven's out by Queens wit Skittery and David is Lord knows where." Jack spoke really fast.

Emerald had to stop him,

"Spit it out!" She nearly yelled.

Jack stopped, and then said softly, "I need ya to go to Brooklyn and tell Spot something."

He winced waiting for a reaction, and rightly so.

"WHAT!" Emerald gasped. "Alone? Jack c'mon he hates me."

"I wouldn't do dis if I had a nutter choice, and I'm sure he doesn't _Hate _you," Jack said desperately.

"Oh no I'm pretty sure he does. Why cant you go?"

"I cant Em, please," Jack grabbed her shoulders, "Jus do dis, for me. Ya wont owe me anymore. Infact I'll owe you."

Emerald glowered.

"Please," Jack said again giving her his best puppy dog look.

Emerald sighed angrily, but eventually said,

"Whatever. What do ya want me to say."

Surprise and happiness registered on Jack's face.

"Ha, I wont forget dis, no worries."

He told her all the details as they walked to the door.

"If I come back wit brain damage it's on you Jack Kelly." Emerald said sarcastically.

"Don't fret, I'll crush him if he lays a finger on you." Jack said jokingly.

"Yea yea.." Emerald mocked as she went out the door knowing nothing good could come of this.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the Brooklyn Bridge Emerald slowed to a leisurely pace. Even though it happened to be Spot's territory she thought the view was at least beautiful. The wind in her hair, and the smell of the water. It reminded Emerald of trips to the beach where her brother taught her how to swim. She liked it because it wasn't saddening, it was peaceful.<p>

Emerald leaned against the railing taking in this nice moment before she had to confront Spot. She was staring at the water when she heard,

"Well well, what have we here?"

"Such a golden opportunity to catch one alone like dis."

Emerald turned. Two boys stood facing her; the same ones from the Tower. They smiled like predators, bearing their teeth. A shiver ran down her spine.

Emerald put her head down and started walking away, thinking it was just some joke. But they fell in step behind her.

"Where ya goin sweet cheeks?"

"We jus wanted to have a lil fun."

Emerald sped up, but they stayed close behind.

Finally, she broke into a full run. She was faster and they were falling behind. She made a sharp turn down and alley for a quick getaway. The only problem,

It was a dead end

"Shit," Emerald cursed.

Bad idea.

The two boys strolled into the alley with confidence. Emerald was backed against the corner.

"Now dat jus wasn't nice."

One started advancing towards her. Yet it was emerald that made the first move. She punched him square in the jaw; hearing a small crack.

He stumbled back. The other boy, clearly his brother, was in shock. Out of his pocket came a switchblade. He slashed at Emerald. She blocked her stomach with her hand, and the blade raked across her forearm. A large gash now remained and blood ran from it. The boy charged at her, knocking her off her feet. Emerald clawed at his face; leaving scars running down his cheek. She managed to roll out from under him. She got up quickly and kicked his stomach. He gasped and she tried to sprint to the exit.

However, the one she had punched had regained his feet. He grabbed her by the head and threw her down again.

The air was knocked out of her and she tried to scream. The boy was on top of her and he covered her mouth. Emerald chomped down on his hand and he let out a yelp. Bringing his other hand up, he back-handed her across the face.

Emerald's vision went fuzzy. Both her arms were now pinned down.

"Help!" she screamed, but her voice was dry.

And that only made the boy strike her again.

He leaned down, his face inches from hers.

"You should learn to enjoy it."

His brother stood over them, snickering like an idiot.

Emerald spit at him.

_Didn't expect that, did ya?_

The boy looked repulsed, whipping his face.

"I hate newsies." He retorted.

And this time he punched her, full force.

Emerald's head snapped to the side and blood trickled down her nose. All she could see were black spots. She struggled to break free, but her voice seemed to have vanished.

"Hold her!" the one on top demanded.

The brother came over and held down her arms; squeezing tighter where the cut remained.

She let out a moan of pain.

Emerald moved her head. It was blurry but she could see the one guy start to unbuckle his belt. His laughter was like a hyena.

_Oh God._

Emerald kept fighting as much as she could. She was twitching. She had to break free. She needed to break free.

BAM!

Another blow. She was barely able to remain conscious. One more and she would be out. But she couldn't give up.

He eyes pinched shut as the boy's hand fell down her chest to her waist.

To her pants...

Suddenly, the weight was lifted.

She heard angry growls and fists hitting flesh. No longer was she being pinned down. She tried to stand, but fell back again. Instead, she retreated to the corner and curled in a ball. Red colored her vision, but it was clearing.

What she saw: the cane was out, but the slingshot still remained in the back pocket. And then the piercing blue turned towards her.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

The brothers were gone. Spot knelt down in front of her. There wasn't a scratch on him. His eyes were full of worry. And, was that compassion?

Emerald didn't understand and remained completely still as Spot examined her. Neither did she resist or wince as he wrapped his arms around her and gently lifted her. He spoke to her, but she couldn't hear his words.

Spot walked her back to Brooklyn's Lodging House. She was placed on a bed in a room which she imagined could only be his.

He brushed her hair back and cleaned up the blood; off his own hands as well.

Her eyelids went heavy, and just before the darkness took over, she thought she heard the last few words of his sentence.

"You're safe with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey an Update! Yes I am still alive (I know shocking). I am sooo sorry it's been forever. All the reviews have been great and much love to those who like the story. Hope you enjoy this new (very very late) chapter.**

Emerald's eye shot open. This time she at least remembered where she passed out.

But not that arm around her waist...

"Ahhh!"

_THUNK_

Spot hit the floor. He stood up groggily.

"What the hell!"

"What the hell yourself," Emerald responded. She wrapped the covers around her protectively.

"So dat's the thanks I get?" Spot said sarcastically.

Emerald was silent.

"Ugh, I had to sleep somewhere," Spot explained

"Aren't there any udder beds?" Emerald said.

"Well that wouldn't be as much fun." Spot smirked.

Emerald swung at Spot, but he ducked. She let out an aggravated sigh, threw off the covers, and stood up.

The dizziness hit her and her body swayed.

Spot's arms steadied her.

When she refocused she shoved him away and headed for the door.

"where ya goin?" He asked annoyed.

"I don't know," She yelled back walking out of his room.

Outside she was greeted by sleepy, half naked, confused looking newsies.

"Ummm..."

Spot came out, "Sorry fellas," he yanked Emerald back into his room and shut the door.

Snickering could be heard on the other side.

"Youse not goin anywhere till ya better." Spot stated.

"Like your gonna stop me," Emerald went for the door again.

Spot lifted her up like a potato sack and tossed her on the bed. He then went and stood in front of the door.

"Like I said, ya not goin anywhere."

Emerald scrambled to stand up, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Don't you ever touch me.."

"Easy der doll face," Spot interrupted.

Emerald was fuming. She glared at Spot for a good five minutes.

She finally took a deep breath and managed to say,

"What bout Jack? He's gonna be worried if I aint back der soon."

"Quit ya worryin. Ise already sent someone ova to 'Hattan to tell Jack ya here."

"But..."

"Youse hangin in Brooklyn wid me today," Spot finished.

Emerald's eyes went wide,

"WHAT! I have ta get back, I gotta sell. I don't wanna be here." She said angrily.

Spot walked over to a small wooden dresser and started to pull out some clothes.

"Ya know dat really hurts ma feelings," he said unconcerned.

He tossed a mangy towel at her,

"Here, ya better go wash up. We leavin in ten."

Emerald frowned, grabbed the towel and stomped off slaming the door behind her.

Spot chuckled to himself.

Emerald gazed around. It was nothing like the Manhattan lodging house. She went into at least five different rooms before admitting she didn't know where she was going. Luckily she found Spot's room again.

"Hey Spot," she opened the door, "Where's the..." she stopped mid sentence.

Spot turned. His shirt was off. Emerald's jaw dropped.

He was perfectly sculpted. Each muscle curved so well together and his abs rose and fell with each breath. His sun-tan skin glistened.

"Did ya need something," he asked.

Emerald blinked a few times, "Umm, yea.. where's da tub?"

He walked over and pointed,

"At da end of the hall, go left," he said, amusement playing on his lips.

"Ok...thanks," Emerald avoided his eyes and quickly walked out.

She found the bathtub and locked the door.

As she was washing herself all she could think about was the shirtless Spot.

_Why did he have to be so attractive?_

She scolded herself for thinking about him like that.

He was a cocky, crude and vile person.

But he also saved her life.

Emerald sank down into the water to try and clear her thoughts.

She noticed her arm had been bandaged. She unwrapped it and traced the fresh scar the Dalancys' gave her. She washed it gently.

Her stomach, back, and arms were bruised. When she got out she looked in the mirror and also noticed that a light blue and purple circle had formed around her left eye.

She combed her fingers though her wet hair. The blonde had gotten lighter from the sun.

Spot was still in his room when she went back, but this time he had all his clothes on. He looked at her.

"Ya look nice wit your hair down." He commented

Emerald mumbled a thanks and oddly felt her cheeks get hot.

Spot stepped in front of her and picked up her arm,

"Hmm, not so bad, but we better take care of it jus in case."

He pulled her over and sat her down next to him on the bed and Emerald let him.

He started re-bandaging the scar. His hands were rough, but they worked softly.

Emerald watched his face. His brow slightly furrowed with a small concentration.

He finished and looked at her.

Their eyes locked. His were so deep and beautiful, like they were calling her in.

She saw him glance at her lips and then back into her eyes.

He leaned in towards her and...

"Spot!"

A young newsie burst into the room.

Emerald quickly turned her head scolding herself, and Spot pulled back. The moment was gone.

Spot put his hand on his head,

"Yea," he responded with annoyance in his voice.

"I was jus wonderin if I can go tonight," the kid asked.

"Sorry Kip, ya not old enough."

The kid looked devastated.

"But hey," Spot added, "In a few months ya will be."

The kid perked up at this.

"Now get outta here," Spot said playfully, "Dose papes aint gonna sell dem selves."

The kid skipped out happily.

Emerald smiled to herself at the interaction.

"Alright, we'se should go." Spot said not looking at her.

"Hey Spot?" Emerald said.

He stopped but didn't turn, "Yea?"

"I, umm...thanks," she finally said.

Spot grinned,

"Anytime Gem."

And they walked out.

* * *

><p>It was about 8:00 when Spot brought Emerald back to Manhattan. They had sold till about 2:00, had lunch, and then Emerald fell asleep in Spot's room until it was time to go. Not much was said between them, but there was tension in the air.<p>

Instead of going to the lodging house though, they went straight to Medda's theatre. Medda was throwing this huge party for all the Newsies to commemorate the anniversary of the strike. That was in fact what Emerald had been sent to tell Spot before she was 'detained'.

Emerald had only been there once when Jack was showing her around, but never inside.

It was beautiful. Golden staircases were covered with red velvet carpeting. Brilliant stage lights placed everywhere. Tables of food; where most of the Newsies gathered.

Each dressed in their best, which wasn't much, but at least they were trying.

Emerald walked in beside Spot; a whole crowd of Brooklyn Newsies close behind.

She looked around at the massive amount of people searching for a familiar face.

"Race!" Emerald spotted him, "Mush, Blink!" she ran over.

"Emerald!" Mush engulfed her in the biggest bear hug.

Emerald pulled away wincing a little, "East dere Mush, not quite as sqeezable at the moment."

Mush let go quickly and stepped back, "Whoops," he said with a puppy dog look.

Emerald laughed, "Ha, it's ok and I can still kick your ass if I needed ta."

She gave Race and Blink a hug.

"Welcome back doll," Race commented.

"Thanks, hey have any of you guys seen..." she stopped.

Jack was about 20 feet away, he saw her and was moving closer. Emerald moved past the other newsies and flew straight into his arms.

They were gentle as they surrounded her. She buried her face in his chest taking in the familiar scent.

"I was so worried," he whispered in her ear.

But then all of a sudden Jack's muscles got tense.

Emerald looked up and saw that Spot was walking over.

Jack pulled Emerald back to get a better look at her. He lifted her chin and turned her bruised eye towards him.

He moved Emerald behind him as Spot approached.

"Jack it's not what it looks like," Spot started, but Jack cut him off.

"Youse lucky we on neutral ground or I'd.."

"Jack wait," Emerald piped up. She stepped in between them, "Spot didn't hurt me, he saved me."

The anger started to leave Jack's eyes and he tore his glare away from Spot to look at her.

Emerald nodded.

Then Spot spoke up, "It was the Delancy's"

Jack looked more understanding at the last comment, yet still angry, but with a new target in his mind.

Just then a red headed woman in a very pink dress approached.

"Kelly!" She exclaimed kissing Jack's cheek, "And Mr. Colon you look as handsome as ever."

Spot smirked at the woman and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. Even she blushed at his touch.

The woman's gaze then turned to a confused looking Emerald and a large smile spread across her face.

"Dis must be ze famous Emerald ive been hearing so much about."

She engulfed Emerald in a hug. Both Jack and Spot gave a laugh at Emerald's wide eyes.

"Emerald dis is Medda, the greatest star in Vaudeville."

"Come my dear, let us find you something to wear."

And without another word Medda grabbed Emerald's hand and pulled her away from the Newsies.


	8. Chapter 8

**READ: Wow, 2 chapters in one day. Well that's only because I haven't posted in months, and also because the last chapter was gonna be longer but I decided to break it up into 2. I hope all who have been reading keep reading and those who are new enjoy it as well.**

Medda's dressing room was like stepping into a giant closet. Girls in corsets and short skirts ran around fixing makeup or doing their hair. Each with the long legs of a chorus line dancer.

_I think I've found tonights entertainment,_ Emerald though to herself.

"Emerald your safe!"

Emerald looked up as Raven bolted toward her.

"Raven!"

They both hugged.

"My goodness you look stunning," Emerald exclaimed.

She wore a light blue, medium length, corset dress with a ruffled skirt. It contrasted nicely with her dark features.

"Thanks," she beamed, "Medda usually helps all de goils get dolled up for dese big parties."

"And now it's you turn," Medda stepped in, "Raven what do you think?"

They both stepped back and scrutinized Emerald. She blushed, not particularly liking the spot light. And she hasn't worn a dress in Lord knows how long.

"Hair?"

"Curled."

"Make-up?"

"Light, mascara only."

"Dress?"

Both woman paused and then smiled,

"Green," they answered simutaniously.

Emerald smirked at this.

They got to work.

Emerald turned towards the mirror surprised at what she saw.

Blond curls fell softly down her back. Her eyes popped against her dark lashes, and a natural blush filled her cheeks.

However, the most amazing thing was the dress. It was of silkish material and hugged her body in the best ways. It flowed straight down passed her feet and a slit ran up to the middle of her thigh. It was v-cut, but still left room for imagination. The thick straps fell nicely off her shoulders. And of course the color matched her eyes.

Emerald was speechless.

"We figured the corset look was too used, simple elegance seemed best. And we used a little concealer to cover your black eye," Medda said admiring her work.

"Youse look so great," Raven said bouncing up and down.

Emerald smiled, "Thank you," she breathed.

"Of course. Now who's da lucky admirer dat gets to see you?"

Emerald frowned as Spot's named flashed in her head.

True he had saved her, but that didn't change the fact that they were nothing alike and he only seemed to use women for his own pleasures. She didn't wanna just be his next plaything.

_But he is soo enticing._

Emerald shook her head, even though deep down she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Well the shows about to start you two betta get out there," Medda stated.

Emerald gratefully hugged her and a small window of trust opened.

Raven grabbed her hand and they left.

Upon turning the corner, Emerald could see the familiar faces in the distance.

They had pushed two small round tables together. Jack, Spot, Race and Davey sat at one while Mush, Blink and Boots sat at the other.

They all looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Raven trotted ahead and announced to the tables,

"Hey fellas, ya gonna wanna see dis." She motioned towards Emerald.

They funniest reaction was probably Race when his cigar fell from his mouth.

Jack stood up, amusement playing on his lips.

Spot who was facing the other direction turned wondering what the big deal was, but then he saw her.

For once Emerald saw the Brooklyn leader completely caught off guard. She was going to remember this moment.

"Ya gonna catch flies if youse keep ya mouth open like dat." Emerald joked, "Jeez, it's like ya never seen a goil before."

She and Raven pulled up two more chairs. She sat between Jack and Spot.

"Damn Em, you clean up nice." Race finally said.

Everyone started laughing

"Uhhh thanks Race, I think."

Blink chuckled and Mush winked at her.

Jack leaned in, "You really do look amazing," he said softly so that only she could hear.

Her eyes lit up and she gave him a genuine smile.

Then she turned, "What, the King of New York is speechless?"

Spot looked at her and swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again frowning.

Lucky for him that was when the lights dimmed and the stage lit up.

Newsies howled as Medda and the dancers came out.

Race, Blink, Mush and Boots quickly got up and ran to the stage, dragging Davey behind them

Jack laughed, but Spot remained silent. His eyes continuously glancing at Emerald.

The newsies sang along with Medda.

Eventually Raven grabbed Jack and pulled him up to dance, he gladly accepted.

Spot and Emerald were left alone at the table.

"Well Gem, ya may not be able to sell papes, but at least you can dress," Spot said.

_Ahhh, it seems he found his voice._

"I wish I could say da same for you," Emerald retorted.

"What I tell you bout dat mouth of yours?"

Emerald rolled her eyes, and stood up. She couldn't deal with Spot at the moment. She left to go explore the theatre.

Spot tossed back his drink and watched her leave. Silently he cursed himself.

Emerald walked back near the dressing rooms where it was much quieter. She gazed at the oil paintings on the wall not really focusing on anything.

She heard someone approaching. An unfamiliar newsies turned the corner. She was walking past him, but to her surprise he stopped her.

"Heya sweets, wanna dance?" His words slurred out.

He was drunk.

Emerald shoved him away but he persisted. He pushed against her, the smell of whiskey on his breath.

Emerald gagged, her back to the wall. She again tried to move him but he was dead weight.

"Come on," he cooed

"Get outta here," She snapped.

He posed no threat, but was as sure as hell annoying.

"Hey," a voice rang, "I believe da lady said no."

It was Spot.

He came over and easily moved the man off Emerald. He dragged him to a nearby bench where he passed out, a drunk smile on his face.

"That's gonna hurt in da morning," Emerald whispered.

Spot walked up to her, "Now how many times do I have ta save ya dis week? It's getting quite annoyin." He said attempting to hide his smirk.

They looked at each other without saying a word, and then Spot's face got serious.

All of a sudden Spot grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her into the nearest dressing room. Kicking the door closed behind him.

Her pushed her against the wall, then leaned back for a second. His piercing eyes boring into her.

Emerald's breathing hitched.

Spot smiled, "You really do look beautiful."

And with that his lips found hers.

The kiss got more intense. Spot's tongue found its way in and both theirs rolled around together playfully.

Spot pulled back and Emerald gasped for air. Her knees went weak and the only thing keeping her standing was Spot's body.

He leaned over and his tongue ran up her neck. Hip nipped gently at her ear.

Goose bumps covered her skin.

Finally she found feeling in her muscles and her hands moved around his neck as her fingers ran through his hair.

She pulled gently at his hair exposing his neck.

She kissed it, and sucked softly down his collar bone.

She could feel him smile.

His hands moved down her waist and over her butt.

He grabbed one of her thighs and hiked it up. She wrapped it around his waist.

Again their mouths connected, his was soft and warm as he tugged at her lower lip.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Their breathing was heavy.

She looked into his eyes; she could stare at them forever.

He smiled, radiating confidence and once again kissed her fiercly.

His hand ran up her bare thigh, but froze.

Someone was at the door...

turning the handle...

and walking in.

They looked at each other, eyes wide.

It was Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Emerald is too much of a Mary-Jane character in this chapter, I try to avoid that as much as possible, but I wanted to make her actually look good so she would get noticed more.<strong>

**Please review, and tell me what you think, and what would be good to add.**


End file.
